


Quanto piace al mondo è breve sogno

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Stupido, stupido Sam.Non sai che cosa ti abbia salvato. L’unica cosa di cui sei certo è che non lo meriti. Non meriti di camminare fra i vivi in terra, non meriti che tuo fratello ti sia ancora accanto.Meriti solo quell’Inferno che stavi già vivendo, senza rendertene conto.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester





	Quanto piace al mondo è breve sogno

** Quanto Piace al Mondo, è Breve Sogno **   
  


Stupido, stupido Sam.

Non sai che cosa ti abbia salvato. L’unica cosa di cui sei certo è che non lo meriti. Non meriti di camminare fra i vivi in terra, non meriti che tuo fratello ti sia ancora accanto.

Meriti solo quell’Inferno che stavi già vivendo, senza rendertene conto.

L’Impala scivola sulla strada, quasi come se le ruote non fossero in grado di poggiare sull’asfalto.

Appoggi la testa sul finestrino, gelido e rigato dalla pioggia che scende imperterrita e violenta.

E pensi. Pensi, Sam.

Pensi a lei, con la mente aggrovigliata in migliaia di fili che non riesci a dipanare. Pensi a quanto sembrava vera, in quelle lunghe eterne notti, durante le quali non esisteva più il destino che incombeva sulle teste dei Winchester. Non c’era morte e non c’era nemmeno un domani.

C’erano soltanto le sue parole ammalianti, come il canto della più crudele delle sirene.

E quando ti ha mostrato il suo vero volto, è stato troppo tardi per redimerti, per fingere di non aver mai scrutato nel profondo di quegli occhi color carbone, di non aver mai assaggiato quella carne.

Nel modo più concreto possibile.

Quello che era nato come un modo per vincere l’indicibile vuoto lasciato da Dean si era trasformato in ossessione, in malattia.

Ruby non era una donna, e questo lo sapevi benissimo Sam. Ciò che non avresti nemmeno potuto immaginare, era che non fosse neanche un demone.

Era solo e soltanto una droga, ed una delle più letali.

Il suo sangue, meglio di qualsiasi nettare, meglio di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai assaggiato durante tutta la sua vita.

Dava il medesimo delirio dell’alcool, ma anziché annebbiare i sensi li acuiva, lo faceva sentire finalmente forte. Il piccolo Sammy spariva fra le braccia di Ruby, prima che si mutassero in spire.

Ti ricordi in modo quasi agghiacciante il momento in cui hai desiderato la prima volta posare le labbra sulle sue. Convinto che esistesse un cuore ancora capace di battere in quel corpo rubato alla morte, convinto che lei fosse la soluzione e non il problema.

Così l’hai baciata, ancora e ancora. Sei riuscito quasi ad amarla in quei momenti, anche se adesso provi vergogna per le tue stesse sensazioni.

Quando i baci sono periti sotto i morsi provenienti dalle tue stesse vene, l’hai vista troppo soddisfatta di sé per non dubitare. Eppure qualcosa ti diceva che la via da seguire era quella, seppure fosse marchiata a fuoco come una strada senza ritorno.

Hai ucciso demoni con il solo sguardo, hai salvato vite non per bontà, ma solo per convincerti che le tue scelte erano giuste, per mostrarlo a Dean, a Castiel, a Bobby. E, in particolar modo, al piccolo Sammy dentro di te, che gridava per emergere.

E tu l’hai annegato, con il sangue di quell’amore fallace ed avvelenato.

Ma, in qualche modo ne eri cosciente, il destino di una persona salita tanto in alto, è di precipitare. E tu sei caduto, con la vaga e ferale sensazione di non riuscire a rialzarti mai più. Nessuno ti tenderà la mano per l’ennesima volta, nessuno ti salverà dall’oscurità che hai costruito intorno e dentro di te.

Eppure senti che non riuscirai mai ad odiare del tutto quel demone, quella droga che ti ha trascinato in tutto questo, che ti ha costretto a fronteggiare le tue debolezze.

Quella che mentre non avevi nemmeno la forza di piangere la morte di tuo fratello, riscaldava le tue lenzuola di un calore innaturale, che sapevi non provenire da lei.

_“Tu sei forte Sam. Sei più forte di loro, puoi batterli. Ma non ci riuscirai finché non batterai te stesso” ti sibila in un orecchio, facendo correre la mano lungo il tuo corpo, per confonderti i sensi come solo lei sa fare._

_“Io non ho nessuno da battere. Voglio solo la mia vendetta su Lilith” rispondi, con quel tono crudo e sgarbato per cui lei ormai non si scompone più di tanto. Provi a sfuggire alla sua presa su di te, ma improvvisamente non sei più raziocinio. Sei solo carne, e la tua carne la vuole. La prendi per le braccia, sovrastandola. Posi le tue labbra sulle sue con violenza, quasi provando ad umiliarla con quel semplice bacio. Solo per non sentire che quello che dovrebbe provare vergogna sei solo ed esclusivamente tu. Quando lasci la presa, lei ti sorride, vittoriosa._

_“Continui a chiuderti nel tuo silenzio, Sam Winchester, eppure devo ammettere che ti preferisco quando agisci” ti prende blandamente in giro. Ti metti a sedere, corrugando le sopracciglia._

_“Ti conviene che io agisca. Perché quando sarò pronto, Ruby, il mio silenzio lo sentirai gridare”_

Il tuo silenzio non ha gridato. È rimasto in un angolo, troppo debole per farsi sentire.

Quella notte, l’unica che ha gridato tutto ciò che non aveva mai rivelato, è stata Ruby. E tu l’hai guardata, hai visto il nero delle sue iridi inglobare il resto delle pupille, rendendoti conto forse per la prima volta che era un demone, esattamente come tutti gli altri.

Non sei mai stato bravo a scegliere. E ora sei di nuovo il piccolo Sammy, quello che viene guardato male, quello che viene biasimato per i suoi continui errori.

Hai ancora il sapore del peggior errore sulle labbra.

Hai ancora il sangue di quell’errore che ti scorre nelle vene.

Hai ancora il ricordo di quell’errore marchiato sulla pelle.

Ruby.

Non era amore. Era solo guerra, e potere.

Ma non te ne dimenticherai, Sam. Non finché non riuscirai a rimpiangere il tempo speso con lei.

Sei solo, piccolo Sammy.


End file.
